Surprise (Kei DIAURA Shin ALSDEAD)
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: iseng2 dan uji coba XDDD


**Title : Surprise!**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Kei DIAURA, Shin ALSDEAD**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT! uji coba namun gagal *ngakak jumawa***

**A/N : gara-gara si Kei sama Shin pake gitar yang sama, FENDER, saya jadi kepikiran buat nge pair mereka. Dan hasilnya jadi seperti ini. don't like don't read!**

Shin. Laki-laki itu tengah duduk disalah satu sofa disudut cafe. Aku bisa melihatnya dari pintu masuk. Tengah sibuk memainkan jemarinya pada ponsel dan sesekali menyesap batang nikotin itu lalu meniupkan pelan gumpalan asap putih keudara. Aku mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan detak jantung ku yang entah kenapa berdenyut lebih cepat dari biasanya, sejak semalam, setelah Yo-ka menelfon dan memintaku untuk menggantikannya berdiskusi dengan ALSDEAD mengenai rencana two-man kami. Aku tentu saja menolak –diawal- karena itu memang sudah menjadi tugas Yo-ka untuk berdiskusi mengenai konsep konser, tapi akhirnya aku kalah debat. Dengan terpaksa ku-iyakan permintaannya. Tak berapa lama, Yo-ka mengirimi ku alamat email Shin, Yo-ka berpesan untuk membuat janji dengan Shin. Hah.. saat itu aku tak tahu harus menulis apa, bertemu langsung dengan Shin saja belum pernah, apalagi untuk mengiriminya email, sekalipun ini untuk urusan pekerjaan. Aku bukan pribadi yang pandai membangun relasi dengan orang baru. Tapi akhirnya dengan tak enak hati aku mengirimi Shin email dan memperkenalkan diriku. Tak disangka dia merespon emailku –walau hampir tengah malam dia membalasnya- dari percakapan basa-basi lalu berubah menjadi obrolan yang menyenangkan hingga waktu menjelang pagi. Dan sore ini, kami berdua sepakat untuk bertemu langsung di café rekomendasi Shin dipinggiran Shibuya.

Aku merapikan jaketku dan melangkah perlahan mendekati meja Shin. Mendengar langkah kakiku, dia mendongakkan kepala dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, lalu tersenyum. Wajahku.. wajahku.. panas… dan aku merasa membeku saat dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"konbanwa Kei-san" suara renyah ini, aku baru sekali mendengar keluar dari bibirnya yang masih tersenyum. Segera kuraih tangan Shin dan membalas jabatan tangan darinya. Ia menggenggam erat tanganku, terkesan sangat bersahabat.

"konbanwa Shin-san" jawabku gugup saat ia melepas genggamannya. Dia tertawa dan menyuruhku untuk duduk –berhadapan- dengannya. Detak jantungku semakin tak karuan, sial! Baru kali ini aku begitu sangat gugup bertemu dengan sesama jerocker, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa dan memulainya dari mana. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang yang berlalu lalang dan sesekali meliriknya yang tengah mematikan rokoknya di asbak.

"Kei-san, doushita no?" pertanyaannya membuatku terhenyak. Ada ekspresi bingung diwajahnya. Aku menggeleng cepat dan berusaha tersenyum.

"betsuni.." jawabku. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan.

"lalu kenapa diam?" tanya lagi, menatapku.

"eh—?"

"Kei-san ternyata seorang yang pemalu—" katanya sambil tersenyum. Haah? aku menatapnya tak percaya. Kalau Shoya dan Yo-ka mendengarnya, mereka bisa tertawa sampai kram perut. Aku, dibilang pemalu katanya.. hah..

"iie—iee—" aku menggeleng, "aku tak seperti itu—"

"lalu yang seperti apa?" ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya kearahku. Jarak kami tidak bisa dibilang dekat memang, tapi sungguh melihat Shin dari posisi ini membuatku panas dingin.

"ma—maksudnya?" tanya ku, aku tak mau berspekulasi dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"yaa.. Kei-san yang asli.. apa tetap sekeren saat di atas panggung, hmm?" tanya Shin, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum. Aku hanya terbengong dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikiranku tanpa sadar mengulang pujian dari Shin, berkali-berkali. Dia tertawa.

"ma—ma—sepertinya aku membuat suasanya menjadi tidak nyaman—"

"bu-bukaan!" spontan aku memotong omongannya, dia menatapku heran. Reaksiku berlebihan memang, tapi Shin tidak salah.

"go—gommen— aku yang tak tahu harus berbicara apa— ini kali pertamaku berdiskusi" jawabku setengah berbohong. Kenyataannya memang ini pengalaman pertama ku membahas konsep pertunjukkan dengan band lain, yang kedua ini kali pertamaku juga bertemu dengan Shin secara langsung. Dan alasan yang terakhirlah yang membuatku menjadi sangat gugup. Kenapa? Tolong jangan tanyakan sekarang, aku masih berusaha mencari penyebabnya.

"souka—biasanya Yo-ka san ya?" aku mengangguk.

"tapi jangan kuatir Kei-san, ini bukan diskusi yang serius nee—karena kita sama-sama seorang gitaris, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.." kata Shin sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya kecil. Aaah.. dia memang pandai mencairkan suasana.

"aah.. aku sudah melihat beberapa video live DIAURA" ucap Shin sembari mengeluarkan mac dari dalam tasnya.

"eh? kau punya?" tanyaku terkejut.

"tentu—aku punya banyak video live dari band-band yang lain.. sebagai referensi ALSDEAD" katanya. Aku mengangguk-angguk paham.

"ini live favoritku—" Shin memutar mac nya, menghadapkannya kearahku. Tak berapa lama, sebuah video muncul. Video perform DIAURA.

"eeh? ini kan?" kataku menunjuk kelayar. Shin mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"tour Judgment Day kalian bukan? disana kau terlihat hebat Kei-san" mendengar pujiannya, aku yakin wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang. Dia begitu mempersiapkan two-man ini, sampai sempat menonton konser live kami. Bandingkan dengan ku, yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang ALSDEAD, terutama tentang Shin.

"lalu sudah pernah melihat live ku?" tanya Shin, menarik mac nya kembali. Aku menggeleng kecil dan memberikan senyum terbaikku, senyum meminta pengampunan. Dia tertawa, "sudah kuduga—kalian terlalu sibuk tour kan, jadi tak punya banyak waktu luang.." Uuughh—aku sungguh merasa bersalah, melihat ada kekecewaan diwajah Shin, dibalik tertawanya.

"gommen—" hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan.

"haha.. iie—tak masalah.. akan aku beri copy-annya.. ini." Shin menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk. Aku menerimanya ragu-ragu dan menatapnya.

"tontonlah kalau sempat" pinta Shin sambil tersenyum, manis.. sangat. Lengkungan dibibirnya sungguh indah ditambah sebuah piercing disudut kiri bibir bawahnya. Oke, ini bukan kali pertama ku melihat piercing di bibir, karena Shoya juga memasang satu dibibirnya, tapi—Shin, dia berbeda. "kalau kita saling mengenal warna musik band masing-masing, akan lebih mudah menentukan konsep pertunjukkan kan?" lanjutnya.

"i-iya.. akan ku tonton setelah ini.."

"oke.." balasnya.

Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat pertemuanku dengan Shin sore tadi, dan aku merasa sudah menjadi gila sekarang. Wajah Shin, walau tanpa make up sekalipun—manis. Hah—aku menghela nafas berat. Tiba-tiba aku teringat flashdisk pemberian Shin. Segera ku bongkar isi tas ku sembarangan, ku cari dimana benda kecil itu kusimpan. Ketemu! Aku memandangi flash disk itu sesaat lalu kembali tersenyum. Nah kan, semakin yakin kalau sekarang aku tak lagi waras.

Menunggu laptopku menyala, aku menerima sebuah telfon.

"hai..moshi-moshi" kataku sembari memainkan laptop dan memasang flashdisk milih Shin.

"sudah ketemu dengan Shin?" Aku mendengus. Yo-ka, orang ini cerewet sekali.

"sudah.. tenang saja.." jawabku asal, sibuk membuka-buka beberapa folder didalam flash disk itu. Mencari dimana Shin menyimpan video live perform bandnya.

"lalu hasilnya?" tanya Yo-ka

"hmm…"

" 'hmm?' Kei! Aku serius! kau melakukannya dengan benar kan?" Yo-ka sedikit berteriak dari seberang line.

"iya..iya! kau cerewet sekali!" jawabku. Namun mata dan pikiranku terfokus pada layar laptop dihadapanku, saat tak sengaja aku membuka salah satu folder milik Shin yang ternyata berisi beberapa foto diri. Membuatku mendekatkan wajah ke layar laptop, tak percaya. Orang yang didalam foto-foto ini, adalah.. Shin? Laki-laki yang baru saja aku temui? Kenapa berbeda? Sangat! Dia.. maksudku Shin, didalam foto ini.. terlihat cantik dan errr—seksi! Aku menatap lama salah satu fotonya, mendongakkan kepala, dengan minim ekspresi namun ada sejuta pesona disana. Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku beberapa kali, memastikan kalau aku tak salah lihat.

"oii Kei, kau mati ya?" ck! suara Yo-ka ditelfon mengagetkanku. Aku sampai lupa jika masih memegang ponsel dan sambungan telfonnya belum terputus. Yo-ka berbicara apa saja tadi? aku sama sekali tak mendengar.

"sialan! kau mendoakan ku hah?" balasku, seolah-olah marah.

"2 hari lagi kalian harus menemukan konsep yang pas untuk two-man kita, mengerti?" Tuuuuuuut!

"Ck! dasar tidak sopan!" aku mengumpat kecil saat Yo-ka memutus sambungan telfonnya, padahal aku belum mengiyakan. 2 hari lagi? Yabai! Buru-buru ku tutup folder foto itu dan melanjutkan mencari video live ALSDEAD. AAH! ketemu! ada beberapa—hmm.. aku memilih salah satu, video dari tour mereka yang lama sepertinya. Tak berapa lama, videonya muncul. Aku mencari dimana Shin.. itu dia! memegang gitar dengan kaus oblong hitam yang sangat cocok untuknya. Rambutnya terlihat pendek dengan gaya dandanan yang sederhana. Shin terlihat sangat menikmati pertunjukkannya, melompat-lompat mengikuti tempo musik dan jemarinya menari lincah saat dibagian lead. Heey! sejak kapan aku memperhatikan permain orang lain sampai begitu detail? sejak aku mengenal Shin mungkin, entahlah.

Ku tutup video itu dan mencoba mencari video yang lain, mencari live terbaru mereka. Ada satu, sepertinya baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ternyata benar. Dandanan mereka sangat berbeda dari video yang sebelumnya, dan aku melihat Shin dengan pakaian yang sama dengan pakaian yang difoto tadi. Lagi-lagi aku tertegun melihat gerak tubuh Shin, dengan outfit dress –entah aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa- yang menampilkan sebelah bahu putihnya, dan kaki jenjangnya tercetak dengan jelas dibalik helaian tebal kain dipinggangnya saat Shin sedikit membuka lebar kakinya. Rambut coklat marunnya tergerai panjang dan sebagian menutupi wajahnya yang basah terkena keringat, terlihat jelas saat kamera menzoomnya. Uuuggh—aku tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Segera kututup layar laptopku dan menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa. Memejamkan mataku sesaat, namun rekaman live tadi malah berputar-putar dalam ingatanku. Sial! aku tak bisa mengamati konser ALSDEAD dengan benar kalau perhatianku hanya fokus ke Shin. Tanganku meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja dan menelfon seseorang.

"moshi-moshi, Shoya? aku akan mengirimimu video, tolong lihat dan katakan padaku bagaimana konsep mereka… Onegaiii.. Sangkyu Sho-chan.." Aku tersenyum menatap layar ponselku dan memutuskan untuk segera mengirim video live ALSDEAD ke Shoya.

Hari ini, tiba saatnya two-man ALSDEAD dan DIAURA dilaksanakan. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum konser, dan aku telah menyelesaikan makeup serta penataan rambut, sekarang giliran Shoya. Aku bosan menunggu di ruang make up, maka kuputuskan untuk sekedar keluar dan mencari udara segar. Ada banyak lorong di live house ini, dengan banyak ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan barang-barang milik band atau digunakan untuk ruang make up. Dan ada satu ruangan di ujung yang pintunya terbuka, tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah mendekat dan mencoba melihat kedalam. Eh? Ada beberapa tas yang tergeletak di kursi dan meja penuh dengan peralatan make up, tapi sepi, tak ada satupun orang disana. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat sekitar sampai aku mendengar derap sepatu persis dibelakangku.

"Kei-san?" aku menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggilku, suara ini…

"Shin?" aku kaget.. sungguh aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan nya sekarang, dengan outifit itu, outfit dress yang aku lihat di video.

"oi..Kei-san? ada apa?" dia menganyunkan tangan kanannya tepat didepan wajahku, membuatku terhenyak dari lamunan. "e-eeh?"

"kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? ada yang salah?" tanyanya, memeriksa sendiri outfitnya lalu menatapku.

"eh? ti-tidak.. kau terlihat hebat dengan pakaian itu" aku berusaha tersenyum. Geez.. tentu saja kau salah dengan pakaian itu, kau terlihat lebih cantik dibandingkan di foto maupun video. Dan membuatku tak bisa berhenti mengamatimu dari atas sampai bawah. Bahunya serta lehernya terbuka dengan jelas membuat ku sadar Shin memiliki leher yang jenjang. Lalu rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang dengan beberapa kepangan kecil disana. Shin, kau terlihat sangat anggun.

"hontou?" wajahnya terlihat sumringah sekali.

"hmm.." aku mengangguk mantap, karena memang kenyataannya seperti itu

"arigatou—" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, manis seperti biasa.

"ah—dimana yang lain?" tanyaku mengamati keadaan sekeliling, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"mereka sedang men sign beberapa poster dan chekki diruangan yang lain" jawab Shin sambil berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa putih di sudut ruangan.

"souka—" aku mengangguk-angguk kecil, otakku berpikir keras harus berbicara apa setelah ini, satu ruangan dengan Shin –disaat dia sedang tidak biasa- membuatku gugup dan kehilangan bahan pembicaraan.

"Kei? Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu? duduklah—"

"eh?" aku menoleh ke Shin, tangannya menepuk-nepuk sofa yang kosong disebelahnya. Aku diminta duduk di situ? disebelahnya?

"eh? itu a-aku baru saja ingat kalau masih harus berdiskusi dengan band ku—jaa ne—" segera aku keluar ruangan dan berjalan –setengah berlari- lalu masuk ke ruangan make up DIAURA. Mendudukkan diriku lemas di sofa dan mengatur nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

"doushita?" Aku menoleh, Shoya nampak melirikku kecil sambil rambutnya ditata hairstylish. Aku menggeleng, tak sanggup untuk menjawab dengan kata-kata. Tadi itu terlalu menegangkan.

Shin. Kenapa dia begitu mencuri perhatianku? Kenapa aku selalu kikuk saat harus berhadapan dengannya? Aku mengacak-acak sendiri rambutku, frustasi.

"gyaaaaa! Kei! tatanan rambutmu berantakan" eh? si hairstylish tengah mendandani Shoya sontan kelabakan mengambil hairspray dan sisir, lalu menyeretku untuk kembali duduk mengahadap cermin dan merapikan kembali rambutku. Sementara Shoya hanya menggeleng sambil terkekeh, aku melemparnya dengan roll rambut. Sialan!

Two-man DIAURA dan ALSDEAD telah selesai. Sungguh live yang menyenangkan. Banyak fans DIAURA dan ALSDEAD datang dan membuat kami semakin bersemangat bermain.

"Otsukare DIAURA-san" aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu ruang makeup, begitupun Yo-ka, Shoya, dan Tatsuya. Ternyata Maki dan member ALSDEAD yang lain datang.

"otsukare! terima kasih Maki-kun" Yo-ka segera berdiri dan sofa tempatnya duduk diawal dan menyalami Maki lalu bergantian dengan Yosuke, Shin dan Setsua. Diiikuti Tatsuya dan Shoya, melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memaksakan tubuh lelahku untuk berdiri dan menemui mereka, menyalami Maki, Setsua, Yosuke dan terakhir Shin. Pandangan kami sempat bertemu, Shin tersenyum sambil mengucapkan 'sangkyu', aku mengangguk.

"jadi apa rencana DIAURA-san kita setelah ini?" tanya Maki kepada kami. Kami hanya saling berpandangan tak paham.

"ara—maksudnya bagaimana kalau kita pergi minum bersama? merayakan kesuksesan two-man kita" Maki memperjelas maksudnya. Yo-ka dan Tatsuya mengangguk.

"boleh.. Shoya bagaimana?" tanya Yo-ka, Shoya hanya menganggkat bahunya malas, "terserah saja" jawabnya.

"Kei-san kau ikut?" eh? Maki bertanya padaku, aku terdiam dan sempat melirik Shin yang berdiri disebelah Maki, Shin menatapku lekat membuatku memalingkan wajah, "ngg—aku ingin ikut, tapi sepertinya kondisi fisikku sedang drop. Aku terlalu lelah. Summimasen" aku sedikit membungkukkan badanku. Kenyataannya memang aku terlalu lelah dan sebenarnya aku menghindari kesempatan bersama Shin. Entah aku merasa tak nyaman jika didekatnya, bukan berarti aku membenci Shin, justru sebaliknya. Aku menyukai—ah tidak! aku sangat menyukai Shin, saat melihat wajahnya tersenyum dan caranya tertawa. Ugghh membuatku ingin menariknya dalam dekapanku. Tapi, payahnya aku tak bisa membawa diriku dengan baik, perasaan canggung itu terlalu dominan saat kami berdekatan dan aku tak ingin Shin menyadarinya.

"eeh? nande?" Yo-ka nampak kaget dengan jawabanku. "biasanya kau selalu bersemangat kalau urusan mabuk" tanya Yo-ka lagi, sedikit menoyor kepalaku pelan. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah, "kali ini benar-benar payah.. kalian bersenang-senanglah" jawabku, memaksakan senyum. Mereka akhirnya mengangguk dan berpamitan. Aku menatap kepergian mereka, terutama Shin. Gitaris cantik itu sempat menoleh sesaat kepadaku sebelum menghilang di balik pintu keluar live house. Menyunggingkan senyum mautnya sesaat. Aaaah! Shin.

Aku memutuskan kembali masuk ke ruang make up dan mengemasi barang-barangku. Hah—aku ingin ikut dengan yang lain sebenarnya, tapi entah kenapa hari ini badanku menjadi tak bersahabat.

**GREEEK!**

Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Mataku terbuka lebar, dan jantungku kembali berdetak cepat. Shin?

"hey.." sapanya, terlihat canggung

"ke-kenapa? ada yang ketinggalan?" tanyaku masih dengan keterkejutan yang besar. Ia menggeleng dan melangkah masuk sembari menutup rapat pintunya. Berjalan mendekatiku yang tengah berdiri disamping meja. Mau apa dia? Aku bergerak, memposisikan diriku senyaman dan senatural mungkin. Shin menunduk dan berhenti tepat beberapa langkah didepanku.

"S-Shin?" panggilku ragu-ragu

"suki da!" katanya pelan. Namun telingaku masih bisa menangkap suaranya.

"eh?"

"Kei-san suki da!" ulangnya. Kali ini menatapku. Aku terpaku. Shin.. dia bilang suka padaku? Are?

"a-aku.." suaraku seakan tersangkut sesuatu, sulit sekali untuk keluar dan mengatakan kalau aku juga menyukainya. Perasaan bahagia kini meluap dan membuatku tak bisa berkata-kata. Shin masih menatapku tak bergeming, menanti jawaban.

"a-a-aku juga.." akhirnya kalimat ini keluar juga. Shin membelalakkan kedua matanya dan sebuah senyum mengembang dibibir cantiknya. Spontan dia meraihku, memelukku erat.

"arigatou—" katanya masih memeluk leherku. Aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya. Akhirnya, bidadari cantik ini menjadi milikku. Tak lama Shin melepas pelukannya dan menatapku, "mulai sekarang Kei-chan yang jadi uke ku yaaa.." katanya dengan sebuah.. kali ini seringai mengerikan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Aku hanya melongo dan berusaha mencerna omongannya barusan sebelum Shin menarikku dan menindihku di sofa. NANI KOREEEE?

**-OWARI-**


End file.
